Lehxal
Biography Matoran Life Lehxal was orginally a student in a Ga-matoran school on an island chain south of Nocterra. She was transformed into a Toa by find finding a Toa stone on a exploration of the local beaches wildlife. Life as a Toa Lehxal quickly mastered her powers, and her mask powers too. As her island was already protected by a group of Toa, they offered her to join, however, she declined, and started traveling. Eventually, she met Phavion, and the two started to travel together. At some point they met Machyon, and the tri eventually were dubbed "Toa Travelers". Later, they saved MakTuule and helped him get back on his feet (I mean, foot), and Machyon stayed behind to help MakTuule test new inventions. They also worked with Orisvar on multiple occasions with his mysterious "assignments". Vair's Blog Orisvar contacted them some days before the events of Vair's Blog, asking for their help and transport. When they arrived, they found Orisvar asking for them to help him heal the newly transformed Vair, who had just released a nova blast. When Vair had recovered, she tried to teach Vair how to use her elemental powers to no avail. When they arrived on Kala's Island, they found the island deserted, and encountered a small colony of Rahkshi, which they had little trouble against. After witnessing the death of a unnamed Dark Hunter, they made camp for the night in a clearing by a tall rock. In the morning the tall rock turned out to be a Nui Rama nest, and Orisvar, Phavion, and Lehxal were forced to take cover inside Phavion's mask of shielding. Vair distracted the Nui Rama long enough from all of them to escape. Later, they found the "tomb" of Kala, and suffered a breif attack by the Vortixx, Rodex, the Toa escaped and returned back to their boat. Afterwards, they went to MakTuule's Island, and revived Kala there, who told them the location of a powerful weapon known as the Staff of Time. The Toa and Skakdi left to the fortress of the Makuta Vazerax, who created and currently owned the staff. Upon arrival, they found the fortress nearly destroyed, and were ambushed by the Makuta and his minions. Nearly defeated by Vazerax, Vair unleashed a Nova Blast which seemd to kill the Makuta, and send Vair into uncounsiouceness. They took Vair back to MakTuule's Island, where she later recoved and decided to go with Lehxal and Phavion in their travels. Abilities and traits Lehxal is ussually positive, and soomwhat moody at worst.She is often rude to those she dislikes, and likes to live in the moment. She has a habit of marking out graves, and is a bit strange to those that don't know her. Mask and Tools Lehxal wears a Great Avsa in the shape of a noble Avsa, she perfers not to use the mask on beings, however, she makes axceptions for her worst enemies, dire situations, and Makuta. She also carries twin Aqua blades, protosteel blades with the esscance of water inbedded into them. Combat Styles Lehxal is skilled in Sila, and Vauhti, but she is not strong enough to fully use Vauhti to it's maximum potential. Apperances *Vair's Blog Category:Toa Category:Toa of Water Category:Mutare Universe Storyline Category:Multi-element Toa Category:User:AuRon the champion